


Runway to your Heart

by Jasjelly16



Category: Glee
Genre: AU-fashion, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Lesbian, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasjelly16/pseuds/Jasjelly16
Summary: Brittany Pierce is an rising star in the high fashion world. While modeling in her first haute couture show, she catches the eye of Spainish designer, Santana Lopez.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Runway to your Heart

You try to drown out the commotion around you. The head dresser quickly inspects you, maneuvering around your body to fix any imperfections in your dress.

The whole room is in a chaotic frenzy. Dressers rush to help models into their outfits. Makeup Artists quickly put finishing touches to beautiful faces. Hairstylists move their fingers and hands to form intricate hairstyles. It's essential that everything must be perfect before the girls step on the runway.

Every show is like this, a jumble of people rushing to push out the latest trend in fashion. To put the designer's creations to the top of the fashion world.

You should be used to this mayhem. This isn't your first show. It's actually your seventh one this year. But this one is different. This one isn't for just any ole clothing brand. It's haute couture. High fashion. Your first haute couture show ever.

Everything is different. The clothes are edgier. The makeup is futuristic and revolutionary. The haircuts are cut and pulled into styles never before seen. Nothing here is plain and simple, including the models.

It was hard for you, even with your increasing fame, to get into the high fashion world. Your all-American looks of blonde hair and blue eyes were seen as too commercial for this avant-garde sector of fashion. But with the help of great bookers and some luck, your modeling agency had somehow managed to get you a booking with one of the hottest clothing designers in New York.

Which is why, you're standing to the left of the stage, next in line to step out on the runway.

The head dresser quickly smooths out the front of your dress before pushing you towards the catwalk. "Go get them, Pierce."

You step forward as the previous model exits off stage-right. Your eyes adjust quickly to the bright lights as you step away from the curtained part of the stage.

The room looks small, although you've seen how enormous it was when you first walked into the building the day before. The shadows, cast behind the brightness of the stage lights and camera flashes, cloak the vastness of the place, leaving the long catwalk as the focal point of the room.

You take long strides towards the end of the catwalk, your arms swinging naturally at your sides. You're known as the "ballerina of the runway." Your glides like a contemporary dancer, elegant and graceful.

You feel the excitement among the crowd as you move down the runway. The sound of camera flashes doubles. Your high fashion debut has been the topic of the fashion world, alongside with the comeback of a long-retired, legendary clothing company. Once it had been revealed that you were expecting to model during New York's fashion week, celebrity and fashion magazine publishers around the world had been waiting to see your first step on the high fashion catwalk, Vogue even releasing the headline, "The Ballerina of the Runway does a Grand Jeté to Haute Couture in New York." 

The news of your rise to high fashion modeling had your modeling agency getting calls for weeks for possible bookings for shows in the other fashion capitals. It's a risky business, booking a model a week before fashion week, the biggest event in the fashion world. But if it all goes well on this current stage, you could be booked for fashion week in every fashion capital this season.

The eyes of the room are all focused on you, and you know that even more is watching through the camera broadcasting your catwalk around the globe.

Although the room is filled with celebrities and the rich, you know the designers are the ones you need to impress. They know the way models are supposed to strut down the runway, the way a good model should capture the attention of the audience while not distracting their focus away from the clothing being modeled. They're the ones who determine if your modeling career continues, so you do your best to dazzle them as you move down the runway and prepare to win them over with your poses at the end of the strip. 

When you reach the end, you let instinct take over as your body moves into position. You do a classic pose; one foot forward, a hand on your hip, and a breathtaking smile. You hear the increasing sound of camera shutters before the room brightens tremendously. The murmurs of the crowd are growing in volume and excitement.

You shift to do your second pose after a few seconds, allowing the cameras to get a few pictures. You turn your back, twisting your body so the camera at the end of the catwalk can see your face, one hand at your hip, you lift your hand to blow a kiss towards the camera. It's a cockier pose than what you normally do, but you need to make a lasting impression for your debut.

You don't know how it's even possible, but the room becomes so bright, the shadows that once enveloped the room is gone, showing the enormity of the place. The sounds of camera shutters and flashes erupt around the room. The audience is murmuring no more. Instead, the crowd is split between grasps of amazement and shock, the rich and famous smiling at the confidence while the fashion world freeze in disbelief.

You give the audience one last smile before you glide back down the runway. The aura radiating from the crowd is all the information you need on the future of your modeling career. Your previous insecurities are long gone, replaced with happiness and glee for excelling at your first high fashion show.

You take one last peek at the crowd from your peripheral vision, the audience still enraptured by your performance, before you exit to the right of the stage, ready to change into your next set of clothes.

In the frenzy of the camera stutters, bright lights, and talk from the crowd, you missed the raven-haired beauty sitting in the audience. She, like the rest of the world, has had their attention stolen by you. Her brown eyes follow you as you disappear offstage. A new model quickly steps on the catwalk to take your place, but the black-haired woman can't even focus on the rest of the show after your entrance. She turns toward the petite man next to her, smiling as she whispers her request into his ear, already waiting for your next appearance.

———————————————————————————

A/N: I literally stayed up at night to write this, it was like a whole epiphany or something. Also, all the modeling information I have so far is information I got from America's Next Top Model, so IDK if it's accurate.

Please comment on how it's going so far or about my grammar.

Also, I'm looking for a beta writer, so please dm or comment below.


End file.
